


Jared Starts a Group Text

by grace13star



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, F/F, Gen, Group texts, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, M/M, Minor Swearing, be more chill references, evan is an anxious bean, jared is relatable af, jared's cousin is Michael Mell because reasons, my boi Jared, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grace13star/pseuds/grace13star
Summary: Jared creates a group text and things go everywhereRated T for swearing and since Jared is there, sometimes some questionable jokesFirst fanfic on this site I welcome criticism as long as it's constructiveI suck at summaries





	Jared Starts a Group Text

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first fanfic on this site, but I have written other stuff on Wattpad, if you want to check that out my Wattpad is gf_obsession.  
> Lots of drama right away in the first chapter, so:  
> TWs:  
> Mentions of suicide, Connor's kind of a dick about it, anxiety

Cronch has added Evan, Alana, EmoTrash and QueenZoe to MemeSquad  
Cronch is online  
Evan is offline  
Alana is online  
EmoTrash is online  
QueenZoe is online

Cronch : We all need nicknames  
EmoTrash: im good  
Queen Zoe: So am I  
Cronch: I got the perfect one for Alana  
>> Alana's name has been changed to HonorRollNerd >>  
HonorRollNerd: Very funny, Jared.  
Cronch: isn't it?  
QueenZoe: Didnt you add Evan too?  
Cronch: Yeah  
QueenZoe: Where is he then?  
Cronch: He had a therapist appointment. He'll be on later  
EmoTrash: what is this chat even for  
Cronch idk like talking and shit  
>> HonorRollNerd's name has been changed to A_Beck >>  
Cronch: party pooper  
A_Beck: At least I don't eat bathbombs  
Cronch: ONE TIME!!! IT WAS A DARE OMFG!  
EmoTrash: haha  
Cronch: i hate you all. except evan. evan's cool  
QueenZoe If you don't want people talking about than why is your username cronch?  
Cronch: ...  
Cronch: why am i friends with you?  
QueenZoe: You know you love us!  
EmoTrash: taking it a bit far there zo  
QueenZoe: Hey Jared?  
QueenZoe: Jared?  
A_Beck: Did he leave?  
Cronch: sorry guys evan called me  
EmoTrash: is he coming on  
Cronch: no not now. maybe tomorrow  
QueenZoe: Did something happen?  
Cronch: ...  
Cronch: he's fine  
A_Beck: Are you sure?  
Cronch: don't you think I'd know if my best friend wasn't okay? Fuck off  
EmoTrash: i thought i had anger problems  
Cronch: not now guys  
Cronch: i gtg. c u tmrrw  
QueenZoe: Tell Evan we said hi  
Cronch is offline  
A_Beck: Do you think Evan is okay?  
EmoTrash: by how jared was acting id say no  
>> MemeSquad has been changed to Evan Hansen Protection Squad 2K17 >>  
QueenZoe: Should we check on him somehow?  
EmoTrash: ill private chat him brb

Private Chat: EmoTrash and Evan  
EmoTrash: evan?  
EmoTrash: jared was being weird when we asked about you  
EmoTrash: u ok?  
Evan: this is jared. evan can't text right now. u can c him tmmrw  
EmoTrash: can u just tell us if hes ok or not? be honest  
Evan: he's been better  
EmoTrash: that is literally the worst answer ever  
Evan: fuck off

Group chat Evan Hansen Protection Squad 2K17  
EmoTrash: jareds with him. he says hes been better which is the wrst answer ever  
QueenZoe: That's worrying  
A_Beck: What should we do?  
EmoTrash: lets just wait till tomorrow  
QueenZoe: Well goodnight then  
A_Beck: Goodnight  
Cronch is online  
Cronch: oh look at that. well goodnight i guess  
EmoTrash: your gonna give us answers tmrrw Klienman  
Cronch: its Kleinman!!  
EmoTrash: whatevs

Cronch is offline  
Evan is offline  
A_Beck is offline  
EmoTrash is offline  
QueenZoe is offline

-

Cronch is online  
Evan is offline  
Alana is online  
EmoTrash is online  
QueenZoe is online

QueenZoe: Evan's not on again  
Cronch: he's finishing homework  
A_Beck: Why wouldn't you tell us anything at lunch?  
Cronch: evan didn't want me to. he asked me to wait  
QueenZoe: Can you tell us now?  
Cronch: hold on  
Cronch: yeah we're good  
Cronch: evan had a therapy appointment yesterday and he didn't have a letter  
Cronch: y'know the letters like 'dear evan hansen'  
Cronch: well the therapist was disappointed and evan was getting nervous  
Cronch: he did have a letter but he sure as hell wasnt going to show it to...  
Cronch: nvm  
Cronch: so he kinda clammed up for the rest of the time then went home and called me and asked me to come over  
Cronch: so yeah. questions now  
QueenZoe: Holy shit.  
A_Beck: Why couldn't he show his letter to his therapist? Aren't therapists supposed to help?  
Cronch: some things he said in the letter...he has anxiety so he wasn't brave enough to show it  
EmoTrash: could he tell us  
Cronch: up to him. he's coming on now  
Evan is online  
Evan: hi guys  
Evan: I don't really want to talk about the letter  
QueenZoe: That's okay Evan. You don't have to  
Evan: thanks Zoe  
Cronch: u need a nickname!!  
Evan: I do?  
Cronch: yeah!!  
>> Evan's name has been changed to TreeBoi >>  
TreeBoi: um thanks I guess  
A_Beck: If it's not too rude can I ask why you're so interested in trees?  
TreeBoi: well trees are kinda grounded and they're fun to climb and they don't make me anxious because tree can't judge you  
TreeBoi: sorry  
QueenZoe: Sorry for what?  
TreeBoi: nvm  
EmoTrash: howd you break your arm  
TreeBoi: ...  
TreeBoi: I fell  
EmoTrash: from what  
TreeBoi: ...a tree  
EmoTrash: yet you still love them. weird af  
>> TreeBoi is offline >>  
A_Beck: Nice going  
QueenZoe: What the fuck Connor  
Cronch: u should really think before you speak jackass  
Cronch: you don't get it  
EmoTrash: what dont i get  
Cronch: when evan broke his arm...  
Cronch: nvm  
EmoTrash: no keep going  
EmoTrash: what happened when evan broke his arm  
Cronch: HE WAS TRYING TO KILL HIMSELF OKAY? HE LET GO AT THE TOP OF A 30 FT TREE ON PURPOSE  
Cronch: I wasn't supposed to say that  
Cronch: fuck you connor murphy  
>> Cronch is offline  
QueenZoe: Oh my God Connor  
QueenZoe: Poor Evan  
A_Beck: Oh my God  
>> EmoTrash is offline  
QueenZoe: I'm going to go talk to Connor. See to tomorrow Alana  
A_Beck: Bye Zoe

Cronch is offline  
TreeBoi is offline  
A_Beck is offline  
EmoTrash is offline  
QueenZoe is offline

-

EmoTrash is online

Private Chat: EmoTrash and TreeBoi  
EmoTrash: im really sorry evan

EmoTrash is offline

**Author's Note:**

> Welp there ya go  
> I cannot keep a schedule so updates will be kinda everywhere.  
> JARED HOW COULD YPU SAY THAT IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET  
> Okay btws I have not seen the musical so I'm sorry if I get a ton wrong I'm doing my best.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed!  
> -grace13star


End file.
